


Their Own Disjointed Symbiosis[Podfic]

by Arioch



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: The first time Sombra met Gabriel Reyes she was unimpressed.The last time Sombra met Gabriel Reyes she was devastated.





	Their Own Disjointed Symbiosis[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Their Own Disjointed Symbiosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259532) by [Etwas_Schlau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etwas_Schlau/pseuds/Etwas_Schlau). 



> Thank you to [Etwas_Schlau](comrade-schlau.tumblr.com) for giving me permission to podfic! Another big thank you to [ AkiiRaii](https://www.facebook.com/AkiiRaii-103527576735785/) for allowing me to use their art for the cover. You can find the original [here on their tumblr](http://akiiraii.tumblr.com/post/155737781652/sombraaa-another-pic-thats-part-of-the-overwatch).
> 
> This podfic features one line each in Spanish and French. An attempt was made, though it is unlikely to be good. I hope native speakers will be willing to overlook them.

Length: 10:03 [6.11 MB]

Download or Stream via Google Drive: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1UOR-PsRhSt4qjbnwQl-ICqM3CQB8oWlX)

**Author's Note:**

> Music credit:[Muse -Hate This and I'll Love You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SpVn-EVNc0M)


End file.
